Akhirnya Berkenalan
by ironapff
Summary: Geng kantor exo di jam makan siang. semua berkumpul di cafe biasa seperti geng gossip yang gaduh. Kris dan Tao akhirnya berkenalan karena.. / kristao / exo / baekhyun, chanyeol, kai, chen, suho / gossip men


**Akhirnya Berkenalan**

.

.

.

"Hyung! Hyung! Lihat! Lihat! Dia datang! Dia datang!" teriak Chen melengking dari dalam restaurant ketika melihat sosok laki-laki berkemeja putih dengan dasi hitam datang memasuki restauran tempat mereka makan siang.

Lelaki itu datang dengan handphone ditangan kanannya dan terlihat dengan jelas dia sedang melenefon seseorang dengan headset Bluetooth yang tersambung di telinga kanannya. Ah atau lebih tepatnya mungkin dia sedang menelefon rekan kerja kantornya di jam makan siang ini karena terdengar sekilas dia menyebutkan tentang file dan tanda tangan.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kasir lalu memesan menu yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala. "Ice Americano satu dan french fries large"

Lelaki tadi duduk tak jauh dari tempat Kris dan teman-temannya, walaupun tak begitu jauh tapi sepertinya sangat mudah mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan jarak seperti itu, tentu saja itu membuat Kris menjadi bulan-bulanan selama acara makan siang hari ini oleh teman-temannya.

"Cieeee Yi Fan hyung pujaan hatinya sudah tibaaaaaa" ucap Baekhyun mengolok-olok Kris ketika melihat sosok yang di puja Kris datang. "ah aku suka sekali melihat drama cinta Yi Fan hyung di restaurant ini" Baekhyun berguman sendiri di depan makanannya, selanjutnya Baekhyun hanya mendapat sikutan dari Kris yang duduk disebelahnya.

"diamlah Baek! Kau ini merusak mood orang untuk makan siang saja!" Kris melepas garpu dan sendok yang berada di tangannya lalu melihat kembali ke arah lelaki tadi yang duduknya tidak jauh dari mereka.

"ah tidak mungkin, kan ada pujaan hati, masa tak nafsu makan" ledek Jongin menambahkan olokan yang Baekhyun buat kepada Kris dilanjutkan oleh tertawaan seluruh teman-teman Kris.

"Ya hyung! Temui dia! Cih kau ini lamban sekali kalau urusan cinta" sekali lagi, Kris mendapat sindiran dari Chanyeol

Kris malang karena sedari dulu dia hanya menjalin kasih dengan document-document kantor dan buku pelajaran sekolah, rasanya jika dibandingkan dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol, Kris sungguh _shitty_ menurut mereka.

_'Hyung, untuk apa wajah tampan dan karir bagus bila tak punya kekasih' _ucapan itu sering sekali keluar dari mulut Jongin dan Chanyeol sampai saat ini. Setelah itu Kris hanya menjawab dengan deheman lalu basa-basi dan pembicaraan selesai.

"hyung! Cepat temui dia, atau aku yang akan merebutnya!" ucap Jongin meledek Kris yang sedari tadi hanya melihat lelaki itu dari tempat duduknya.

"akan ku pecat kau kalau kau berani mendekati dia!" Kris mengancam Jongin, omongan Kris memang terdengar galak tapi percayalah itu tidak serius dan Jongin hanya menampilkan muka pura-pura teraniyayanya di depan Kris. "kau jahat sekali hyung! Dasar boss yang suka mengandalkan kekuasaan!" lalu Jongin hanya menyesap kopi di mejanya.

Tak lama setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siangnya, si lelaki yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduk Kris juga sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya lalu memasukkan headset dan handponenya kesaku celananya dan melangkah pergi keluar restaurant.

"dia sepertinya orang yang sibuk ya seperti Suho hyung" ucap Chen menginterupsi diantara mereka

"hmm.. ya benar, tapi bedanya dia sempat makan siang dan Suho hyung tidak hahahaha" entah kenapa Baekhyun malah tertawa mengingat Suho hyung yang terlalu sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ketimbang makan siang bersama dengan mereka. "ya! Kalian ini kenapa melihatku dengan tatapan aneh eoh?!"

"ah sudahlah aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kantor, ada pekerjaan yang belum ku selesaikan" ucap Chanyeol sambil berdiri lalu berpamitan ke semua teman-temannya. "Baek, aku duluan sayang, mau ku antar ke kantor sekarang atau kau bareng dengan yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol.

"it's okay, aku bareng dengan yang lain" lalu Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengecup pipi kanannya.

"ah Baek, aku tak bisa menjemputmu nanti saat pulang, sepertinya aku lembur"

"gwenchana aku akan pulang dengan Chen" ucap Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangkat jempolnya menandakan dia setuju dan pergi meninggalkan restaurant duluan.

Chen menggetok kepala Baekhyun dengan sendok yang dipegangnya "ya bahkan aku belum menyetujui permintaanmu kita akan pulang bersama eoh?"

"ayolah kan kita satu kantor Chen" ucap Baekhyun bermanja-manja disamping Chen. "ah apa aku pulang bersama Kris hyung saja? Atau Jongin?" celetuk Baekhyun seketika.

"SHIREO!" ucap Kris dan Jongin kompak.

* * *

Seperti biasanya bila sudah kembali ke kantor Kris hanya focus pada pekerjaannya, tapi berbeda dengan hari ini, ia ingat perkataan Chanyeol di restaurant tadi, setidaknya dia harus mempunyai nyali sedikit untuk berkenalan dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

_'Jongin bisa kau ke ruanganku sekarang?'_ pesan singkat Kris terkirim ke pada Jongin

Kris dan Jongin bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, Baekhyun dan Chen pun seperti itu, beda dengan Chanyeol dan Suho tempat mereka bekerja berbeda gedung satu sama lain, kalau ditanya kenapa mereka tidak mau bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan teman-temannya pasti mereka akan menjawab 'kalian mau kita nanti malah membuat koalisi dan disangka korupsi lalu dipanggil ke badan hukum negara?'

Begitulah jawaban asal Suho, dan Chanyeol hanya menimpali dengan tertawaan. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka tau kalo Chanyeol dan Suho memisahkan diri karena tentu saja dia ingin menikah dengan kekasihnya masing-masing. Begitulah peraturan di setiap perusahaan _'setiap staff dan karyawan tidak boleh menikah dan mengikat hubungan cinta satu sama lain selama kontrak kerja'_

Terdengar sangat kejam.

Baekhyun dan Chen juga bekerja di perusahaan yang sama bersama kekasih Suho, Yixing. Dulu Yixing dan Suho dikenalkan oleh Baekhyun dan Chen dengan alasan mungkin mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih dan Suho hyung bisa sedikit mengurangi kesibukannya, tapi nyatanya sama saja ketika mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih pun Suho hyung masih tetap sibuk, beruntung Yixing hyung sangat perhatian dan bisa menerima kesibukan Suho hyung.

Tapi sepertinya memang hanya Kris yang paling sial diantara mereka berenam, siapa sangka lelaki mapan dan tampan seperti Kris ternyata tidak punya nyali dalam cinta.

Tak lama setelah Kris mengirim pesan singkat ke Jongin, pintu ruangan Kris terketuk dua kali lalu munculah Jongin dari balik pintu dengan muka kusutnya.

"Ya jongin! Tidak bisa kah kau masuk sebelum aku mempersilahkannya?"

"mian boss hyung" jawab Jongin dengan cengirannya, itulah kenapa terlihat jelas Jongin adalah maknae diantara mereka berenam, selain Jongin suka sekali resign dari kantor-kantor lamanya dan pindah berkerja satu setengah tahun lalu ke tempet Kris, Jongin juga masih terbawa kebiasaan bebasnya ketika didalam kantor, walaupun kata Jongin kabur saat jam kerja itu manusiawi. Setidaknya dia tanggung jawab dengan menyelesikan pekerjaannya tepat waktu.

Jongin langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa depan meja Kris "aku duduk ya hyung"

"Jongin menurutmu bagaimana ya caranya agar aku kenal kenal dengan si sibuk itu?" ucap Kris to the point lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju sofa yang diduduki Jongin.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE HYUNG! Ku kira kau memanggilku kesini untuk membicarakan pekerjaan! Come on hyung aku meninggalkan banyak document yang harus ku periksa dimejaku!" Jongin terlihat frustasi di ruangan Kris "hyung ayolah aku tak mau lembur, aku ingin pulang dengan Kyungsoo hyung".

"mian Kai, oh ayolah besok aku janji akan meneraktirmu makan siang, tapi kau harus memberi tahuku bagaimana supaya bisa dekat dengan dia" berganti sekarang terlihat Kris yang menampakkan cengiran bodohnya di depan Jongin. Ya hanya di depan mereka lah sifat asli dan bodoh Kris terlihat. Kalau Kris sudah memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Kai─_sebutan masa kuliah,_ pasti ada sesuatu yang dia ingini dan berakhir dengan merajuk manja sampai itu terpenuhi.

Lihat bukan? siapa yang sekarang seharusnya menjadi maknae. Kris.

"ya berhubung kau hanya bertemu dia saat jam makan siang di cafe seberang kantor, cobalah kau agresif sedikit hyung, pura-pura nabrak dia atau kau langsung to the point saja minta kenalan saat dia makan siang lalu ajak pulang bersama" tutur Jongin santai

"Damn fuck Jongin! Itu terdengar freak!" ucap Kris menyelak

"ya sudah kalo gamau, buktinya cara itu berhasil ketika aku mendekti Kyungsoo hyung, come on hyung, Suho hyung saja ketika mendekati Yixing hyung sedikit agresif and look? Mereka akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih" akhirnya Jongin bediri dan akan meninggalkan ruangan Kris

"ingat itu hyung. Kau sekali-kali harus menampaki dirimu dan berkenalan langsung dengan dia, sudah ya hyung aku mau kembali bekerja, aku gamau lembur hari ini nanti aku harus menjemput Kyungsoo hyung di kantornya, bye!"

Dan Jongin benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan Kris dengan Kris yang masih terdiam di sofa yang didudukinya.

Tak lama kemudian Kris memikirkan kembali perkataan Jongin, mungkin besok dia akan menemui si sibuk itu lalu langsung menjaknya berkenalan, mungkin dengan cara yang lain, tidak se-ekstrim anjuran Jongin_, 'cause it's not my style'_ katanya di dalam lamunannya.

* * *

Siang ini Suho hyung tidak absen makan siang bersama, malah dia membawa Yixing hyung untuk ikut makan siang bersama, lengkap sudah mereka berkumpul ketika makan siang saat ini. Mungkin lebih terlihat seperti perkumpulan arisan di pojokan cafe tempat mereka biasa makan siang.

"hyung ayo traktir aku, aku menagih janjimu" Jongin menagih janji dan tentu saja mendengar itu yang lain juga ingin di traktir, dan akhirnya Kris mengalah dan makan siang hari ini Kris yang meneraktir.

"hah! bonus akhir tahun kantor saja belum turun, uangku sudah habis duluan" ucap Kris berguman kesal sendiri ketika akan membayarkan makannya ke kasir.

Sekembalinya Kris dari kasir, Kris melihat sosok yang dipujanya datang, kali ini dia tidak terlihat sibuk, dan seperti biasa dia memesan menu yang biasa dia pesan lalu mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari meja Kris.

Sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya Kris terus memerhatikan sosok yang sedang makan siang sendiri yang berjarak 3 meja dari tempat Kris dan temannya duduk.

"Hyung mana katanya mau kenalan sama pujaan hatinya?" celetuk Jongin yang duduk di depan Kris sambil memakan Burgernya

Bersaman setelah itu, Suho langsung memotong perkatan Jongin dan berteriak kaget mendengar apa yang tadi Jongin ucapkan. "mwo! jadi selama ini seseorang yang Kris ceritakan padaku di telfon dan pesan singkat itu ternyata kalian belum saling mengenal satu sama lain?" ucap Suho kaget memotong ucapan jongin tadi

"iya hyung, hyung sih jarang makan siang dengan kami, dia sebenernya juga suka makan siang disini hyung seperti kita, ya tidak setiap hari juga sih" Chen menjelaskannya ke Suho. "Tuh dia sekarang saja dia ada disini" lanjut Chen

"JINJA? Ya! Kris beritahu aku seperti apa orangnya? Dia dimeja mana sekarang?"jawab Suho antusias melihat sekeliling restaurant

Bukannya Kris yang menjawab, malah Baekhyun, Chenyeol dan Chen yang menyerobot menjawabnya. "itu hyung tiga meja dari tempat kita duduk ini" jawab baekhyun sambil menunjuk 3 meja di depannya dengan dagunya. "yang makan sendirian itu hyung" timpal Chanyeol. "yang minum Americano" Chen menimpalinya lagi.

Suho kaget bukan kepalang, rasanya dunia sempit sekali, ingin rasanya dia menertawai Kris dengan keras di sampingnya sekarang dan menoyornya, sayang Suho masih ingat disini restaurant tempat umum dan tentu saja banyak rekan kerja dan timnya yang lain takut-takut melihatnya bertingkah ekstrim hanya karna kebodohan Kris mengejar pujaan hatinya yang ternyata adalah anak buah Suho di dalam tim kerja di kantornya.

Kalau saja Kris dengan jelas menceritakan tentang pujaan hatinya ke Suho kalau mereka sebelumnya belum mengenal satu sama lain, bukan berbicara seperti _'dia tinggi, manis dan sibuk' 'molla, seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama' 'seperti itu lah, belum ada perkembangan' 'sama hari ini juga belum ada perkembangan seperti minggu kemarin'. _Ya tentu saja jelas belum ada perkembangan, bagaimana ada perkembangan kalau ternyata mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain dan berbeda kantor. Berbeda gedung malah.

Tidak salah kalau Suho juga baru tahu, Suho pun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, kalaupun ada waktu juga untuk Yixing, lagi pula mereka semua sudah besar, come on! Tidak usah repot-repot mengurusi urusan pribadi satu sama lain. Kecuali, we talk for share.

Setelah menunjukkan ekspresi kaget di depan teman-temannya, Suho langsung memberi tahu kalau seseorang─_pujaan hati Kris _itu ternyata adalah anak buah dalam tim nya bekerja. Tentu saja langsung di sambut antusias oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Terutama Baekhyun dan Chen, teriakan mereka seperti sukses menyelesaikan proyek kerjasama besar dengan sebuah client ternama.

"Kris, wait! Aku akan memanggil dia kesini, sepertinya dia sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya" selanjutnya Suho berdiri dan meneriakkan sebuah nama, terdengar keras mungkin, sampai-sampai pengunjung lain juga menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Suho. "tao!"

"WOWOWOWOOOO" teriak seluruh teman-temanya ketika Suho memanggil pujaan hati Kris itu.

Tao yang tadinya berjalan hendak keluar restaurant, terpaksa berhenti sebentar dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya, seketika dia tersenyum tipis dan langsung menghampiri ke arah meja yang diduduki oleh Kris dan teman-temannya.

"annyeong Manager Kim" ucap Tao secara formal di depan Suho dan teman-temannya

"tak usah seformal itu Tao, panggil saja aku Junmyeon Hyung kalo sedang diluar kantor" jawab Suho dengan senyum khasnya, dan dapat dilihat Kris yang berada di ujung meja sedang salah tingkah tidak karuan, sesekali mencuri pandang dan pura-pura meminum kopinya, tentunya dia pasti sangat gugup sekarang.

"hyung kenalkan dia pada kami juga dong" tiba-tiba Chen memecah kecanggungan di meja itu

"ah benar, Tao kenalkan ini teman-teman ku saat aku masih kuliah, kantor mereka juga berada di daerah ini" dan mereka kompak memberi salam kepada Tao saat itu dan berkenalan satu per satu. "dan satu lagi ini khusus, yang duduk dipojok sana namanya Kris, dia keturunan China juga sepertimu Tao"

"annyeong Kris-ssi" salam Tao ramah

"ne-e.. annyeong tao-ah" ucap Kris gugup.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_for uri maknae_

_happy belated birthday dear,_

_have a great year ahead!_

**RK :3**


End file.
